Stay With Me
by kylieskatz22
Summary: Reagan transfers to Dalton Academy after her mom dies. Her step dad is the head of Dalton, so he makes an exception for her. Jeff befriends her, and finds out she has depression. He has some problems of his own, but he thinks maybe they can help each other. But one day, something serious happens to Reagan, and Jeff becomes determined to keep her safe and stay with her at all times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reagan POV

I was not happy right now. My whole world was getting turned upside down.

My mom just passed away 3 days ago from cancer. And now it's just me and my step dad.

I have nothing against him. He just doesn't exactly know how to have a kid and be a parent. And I don't know him that well.

He had only been married to my mom for about a year. And I've always just felt weird about having him as my step dad.

He never did anything wrong. It's just because of my past experience with my dad. He was verbally abusive of me and my mom, and that's why they got a divorce.

My step dad is the head of this school. It's called Dalton Academy. And it's an all boys school.

He broke the news to me last night that he was enrolling me there. We argued for a solid hour, but I couldn't change his decision.

I'm fine with it being a boarding school and having him be in charge and whatever. But it's an all boys school! How is it fair that he's making his step daughter go there?

Today he was bringing me to the school to get my dorm assignment and my uniform. Today was Saturday, and I'd be starting classes on Monday. But I was moving in today, so it's almost like I start today.

"Reagan! Are you all packed and ready to go?" My step dad called.

"Yeah."

I brought my bags downstairs, and got in his car. And we drove to Dalton.

Later...

Reagan POV

I got my uniform, my class schedule, and my dorm assignment. My step dad walked me to my room, told me where his room was, and left me to unpack.

The only good thing about being here was that I got a room to myself. There was no way I was rooming with a boy.

Jeff POV

"Jeff, come on. It's almost time for dinner. You need to wake up," Nick said, shaking me.

I pushed him away, and pulled the covers over my head.

"Jeff..."

"Too tired..."

"I know you had a rough night last night. I get nightmares too sometimes. But you've been napping all day. Let's go get some dinner."

He pulled the covers off of me.

"Nick," I whined.

He threw some clothes at me.

"Get dressed."

I sat up, and shot him an annoyed look. I took my clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

After I had changed, I followed Nick down to the cafeteria. We got our dinners, and sat down near the back.

"Nick?"

"What?"

"Um... Is that a girl?"

He turned to look behind him.

"Uh... Yeah...? I wonder what she's doing here."

"Maybe she's new."

"Yeah..."

She got her dinner, and then didn't seem to know where to sit. There weren't any free tables anymore.

"Nick, go see if she wants to sit with us."

"Ok."

Nick got up and walked over to the girl. I thought she was really pretty. I'm just hoping she's nice. I've had way too many experiences with mean people. And I don't want any more.

Nick came walking back over with the girl.

"This is Reagan," Nick said, sitting down.

Reagan sat down next to him.

"Reagan, this is Jeff, my roommate," Nick said.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Jeff's a bit shy," Nick said.

"It's ok. I'm kind of shy too," Reagan said.

"So are you a student here?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. My stepdad is head of the school. And my mom just passed away so... I'm here now."

"Oh... Sorry about your mom," Nick said.

"It's ok."

"So what room are you in?"

"22."

"Oh cool! We're room 21, so we're right across the hall. If you ever need anything, you can ask us."

"Ok. Thanks."

"So did you get your schedule for school yet?"

"Yeah."

"We can see if we have any classes together. Jeff and I have most of our classes together."

"Do you have any other friends, or is it just you guys?"

"I have some other friends, but Jeff doesn't really. He's an introvert, and he usually just likes to hang out in our room."

"Oh, ok."

We finished up our dinners, and then we walked back up to our dorms together. Nick wanted to look at Reagan's schedule to see if we had any classes in common.

"Ok, so you have your first four classes with me and Jeff, the next two with Jeff, and the last two with me," Nick said.

"Ok, so you guys can help me find my classes?"

"Yeah, of course we can."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem. So what are you doing for the rest of the night? Have you finished unpacking?"

"No. I still have more to unpack and organize."

"Ok. Well if you finish and you want to hang out or anything, we're across the hall."

"Ok. Thanks."

"You're welcome. We'll see you later, Reagan."

I followed Nick back to our dorm.

"You like her, don't you?" Nick asked.

"What!? No!"

"Then why were you staring at her the whole time?"

"I... Because I'm not used to seeing girls here."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"It's ok if you like her. I was just curious."

"Well I don't."

"Ok. Whatever you say..."

"I don't like her!"

"Calm down, Jeff. Have you taken your medication today?"

"No..."

"Jeff, you have to take it."

"I don't like it. It tastes weird."

"Well you need to take it because otherwise you get anxious and lose your patience and a whole bunch of other bad things."

I sighed.

"It's not my fault..." I mumbled.

"I know it's not. It's your stupid father's fault. But your mom got a divorce from him, so you don't have to worry about him anymore. But you still need to take your medication."

Nick gave me the bottle, and I took my medication.

"Did you finish your homework yet?"

"No... I can't figure out the math..."

"Ok. That's what I thought. How about I help you with it, ok?"

"Ok... Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Later...**

 **Reagan POV**

I finally finished unpacking and organizing everything in my room. It was about 9:30. And I was hungry. I spent a lot of energy organizing.

So I decided to go down to the cafeteria.

I walked down the stairs and the halls. There was only one other person in the cafeteria.

I decided to get a bag of chips. My stepdad gave me a special card. It's like a credit card, but it only works here at the school. He put money on it so I could buy food here.

After I paid, I turned around and nearly crashed into the boy I saw when I came down here.

"Whoa. Sorry," I said, trying to walk past him.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah. My stepdad's the head of the school, so he decided I could go to school here."

"Oh... Well I'm Sebastian Smythe. What's your name?"

"Reagan."

"Cool name. So are you excited to be here?"

"I don't know. An all boys boarding school makes me feel weird considering I'm the only girl here."

"Right... Well the good news is that there won't be any competition for any guys you want to date."

I raised my eyebrows at him. I have a bad feeling about him, and I kind of think I should stay away from him. He seems like a player.

"Uh... Well I should get going," I said, trying to walk past him again.

I went up to my dorm room. Nick and Jeff were nice. I think they're going to be my friends. I'm not so sure about Sebastian though. I think I might just try to stay away from him...

I got changed into my pjs for bed, and then fell asleep since I was so tired.

 **The next day...**

 **Jeff POV**

Since I'd napped all day yesterday, I got practically no sleep last night. And I was exhausted. But Nick insisted on dragging me downstairs for breakfast.

When we went down, I noticed Reagan was sitting at our usual table. Nick and I got some cereal for breakfast and then went to go sit with Reagan.

"Morning!" Nick said.

His morning cheerfulness annoys me. Nobody should be so awake and happy in the morning...

"Morning. How'd you guys sleep?" Reagan asked.

"I slept pretty good. Jeff... not so much... What about you? How was your first night here?"

"Pretty good. I was so tired after unpacking all day that I actually went to bed early."

"Oh, nice."

"So what do you guys do on the weekends?"

"Well... We usually have a lot of homework, so we do homework, sometimes we'll study with friends, watch movies on my laptop... I don't know. Anything really. Do you want to hang with us today?"

"Sure. I don't really have anything else to do."

We finished our breakfasts. Reagan was going to meet us at our dorm after we all got changed. We were still in our pjs.

"Take your medication, Jeff?"

"Yes..." I said, annoyed.

I feel like he doesn't trust me sometimes. He feels like he needs to watch me. Which, maybe he does. But that doesn't mean I like it.

I heard a few knocks on the door. Nick was in the bathroom changing.

"Jeff, can you get that?"

"Fine..."

I don't like interaction. It makes me anxious.

But I answered the door anyway.

"Hey, Jeff," Reagan said.

"Hi."

I opened the door, letting her in. She sat down on Nick's bed, and that made me jealous. Why can't she sit on my bed? Nick always gets everything.

Nick came out, and sat down next to her.

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"We could give you a tour of the school and show you where your classes are for tomorrow."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Alright, let's go. Jeff, you coming?"

I sighed, and got up. I didn't feel like coming, but I want to be with Reagan for as much time as Nick was.

I followed them down to the school hallways. Nick started talking about which classes were where, and other random stuff. I got bored, so I decided to go back to our dorm. But I didn't get very far.

"Sterling."

I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and slam me into the lockers. It was Sebastian.

"Leave me alone, Sebastian!" I whined.

"What do you know about Reagan?"

"I don't know. Let me go!"

I started struggling, but he was way stronger than me. He always bullies me, and it's always when Nick isn't with me. And I hate it!

"Get me her number by tomorrow. Lunchtime. And if you don't, you'll be sorry."

He let go of me, and walked off. I was starting to get a bit panicky. He triggers panic attacks for me sometimes. So I ran to the bathroom.

 **Later...**

 **Reagan POV**

Nick and I went back up to his room when we were done touring the school. I was glad he showed me around because the school was a bit confusing.

"Hmm... I wonder where Jeff is. I thought he would've come back up here..." Nick said.

He had a somewhat concerned look on his face. I didn't know what the big deal was. Can't Jeff be wherever he wants?

"Is something wrong? You seem concerned."

"It's just that... It's complicated, ok? Jeff has issues, and it's just a bit weird that he's not here."

"Oh... Do you want to look for him? I could help."

"Yeah. Thanks. This is just extremely unusual for him."

I followed him out the door. We started walking down the halls. I basically just followed Nick around. I didn't know the school well enough yet, and if I went off on my own, I know I'd get lost.

"Ok, can you check this hallway, and I'll check this one?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Just don't leave me for too long. I'll get lost."

"I won't."

I started walking down the hall. But I ended up getting lost anyway. I started wandering around, trying to find either Nick or Jeff.

As I passed the bathrooms, I heard faint crying.

"Jeff?"

The crying stopped, and I heard someone moving. The stall door opened, and Jeff walked out.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded, and wiped his tears.

"Are you sure?"

I offered him a hug, and he started to cry again. I was so confused what he was crying over. Nick said he has issues. I don't know what that means exactly. But they were nice enough to introduce themselves and show me around. So I want to be nice to Jeff.

"Do you want to go back up to your room? I don't know how to get there, but I'll walk there with you."

He nodded. I followed him up to his room.

"Do you have Nick's number? He was looking for you. You should text him."

Jeff took his phone out and texted Nick. And a few minutes later, Nick showed up.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

Jeff was buried under the blankets in his bed. So I decided to tell Nick.

"I just sort of found him crying in the bathrooms. I walked him back here, but I don't know what happened."

"Ok. Do you mind if I talk to him privately for a minute?"

"Of course."

I went back to my own room. I'm worried about Jeff though.

 **Jeff POV**

Nick pulled the covers back, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Was it Sebastian again?"

I nodded.

"Jeff, you just need to ignore him."

"He didn't call me names this time. He threatened me..." I said, quietly.

"I don't care what he said. Ignore him. You don't have to do anything for him."

"Ok..."

"I'm getting hungry for lunch. Are you hungry? Or have you lost your appetite?"

"Not hungry."

"Ok. I'm going to grab some lunch with Reagan then. I'll bring you something, ok?"

I nodded.

"Ok. Just text me if you need anything."

I nodded again. And Nick left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Later...**

 **Reagan POV**

I finally finished unpacking and organizing everything in my room. It was about 9:30. And I was hungry. I spent a lot of energy organizing.

So I decided to go down to the cafeteria.

I walked down the stairs and the halls. There was only one other person in the cafeteria.

I decided to get a bag of chips. My stepdad gave me a special card. It's like a credit card, but it only works here at the school. He put money on it so I could buy food here.

After I paid, I turned around and nearly crashed into the boy I saw when I came down here.

"Whoa. Sorry," I said, trying to walk past him.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah. My stepdad's the head of the school, so he decided I could go to school here."

"Oh... Well I'm Sebastian Smythe. What's your name?"

"Reagan."

"Cool name. So are you excited to be here?"

"I don't know. An all boys boarding school makes me feel weird considering I'm the only girl here."

"Right... Well the good news is that there won't be any competition for any guys you want to date."

I raised my eyebrows at him. I have a bad feeling about him, and I kind of think I should stay away from him. He seems like a player.

"Uh... Well I should get going," I said, trying to walk past him again.

I went up to my dorm room. Nick and Jeff were nice. I think they're going to be my friends. I'm not so sure about Sebastian though. I think I might just try to stay away from him...

I got changed into my pjs for bed, and then fell asleep since I was so tired.

 **The next day...**

 **Jeff POV**

Since I'd napped all day yesterday, I got practically no sleep last night. And I was exhausted. But Nick insisted on dragging me downstairs for breakfast.

When we went down, I noticed Reagan was sitting at our usual table. Nick and I got some cereal for breakfast and then went to go sit with Reagan.

"Morning!" Nick said.

His morning cheerfulness annoys me. Nobody should be so awake and happy in the morning...

"Morning. How'd you guys sleep?" Reagan asked.

"I slept pretty good. Jeff... not so much... What about you? How was your first night here?"

"Pretty good. I was so tired after unpacking all day that I actually went to bed early."

"Oh, nice."

"So what do you guys do on the weekends?"

"Well... We usually have a lot of homework, so we do homework, sometimes we'll study with friends, watch movies on my laptop... I don't know. Anything really. Do you want to hang with us today?"

"Sure. I don't really have anything else to do."

We finished our breakfasts. Reagan was going to meet us at our dorm after we all got changed. We were still in our pjs.

"Take your medication, Jeff?"

"Yes..." I said, annoyed.

I feel like he doesn't trust me sometimes. He feels like he needs to watch me. Which, maybe he does. But that doesn't mean I like it.

I heard a few knocks on the door. Nick was in the bathroom changing.

"Jeff, can you get that?"

"Fine..."

I don't like interaction. It makes me anxious.

But I answered the door anyway.

"Hey, Jeff," Reagan said.

"Hi."

I opened the door, letting her in. She sat down on Nick's bed, and that made me jealous. Why can't she sit on my bed? Nick always gets everything.

Nick came out, and sat down next to her.

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"We could give you a tour of the school and show you where your classes are for tomorrow."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Alright, let's go. Jeff, you coming?"

I sighed, and got up. I didn't feel like coming, but I want to be with Reagan for as much time as Nick was.

I followed them down to the school hallways. Nick started talking about which classes were where, and other random stuff. I got bored, so I decided to go back to our dorm. But I didn't get very far.

"Sterling."

I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and slam me into the lockers. It was Sebastian.

"Leave me alone, Sebastian!" I whined.

"What do you know about Reagan?"

"I don't know. Let me go!"

I started struggling, but he was way stronger than me. He always bullies me, and it's always when Nick isn't with me. And I hate it!

"Get me her number by tomorrow. Lunchtime. And if you don't, you'll be sorry."

He let go of me, and walked off. I was starting to get a bit panicky. He triggers panic attacks for me sometimes. So I ran to the bathroom.

 **Later...**

 **Reagan POV**

Nick and I went back up to his room when we were done touring the school. I was glad he showed me around because the school was a bit confusing.

"Hmm... I wonder where Jeff is. I thought he would've come back up here..." Nick said.

He had a somewhat concerned look on his face. I didn't know what the big deal was. Can't Jeff be wherever he wants?

"Is something wrong? You seem concerned."

"It's just that... It's complicated, ok? Jeff has issues, and it's just a bit weird that he's not here."

"Oh... Do you want to look for him? I could help."

"Yeah. Thanks. This is just extremely unusual for him."

I followed him out the door. We started walking down the halls. I basically just followed Nick around. I didn't know the school well enough yet, and if I went off on my own, I know I'd get lost.

"Ok, can you check this hallway, and I'll check this one?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Just don't leave me for too long. I'll get lost."

"I won't."

I started walking down the hall. But I ended up getting lost anyway. I started wandering around, trying to find either Nick or Jeff.

As I passed the bathrooms, I heard faint crying.

"Jeff?"

The crying stopped, and I heard someone moving. The stall door opened, and Jeff walked out.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded, and wiped his tears.

"Are you sure?"

I offered him a hug, and he started to cry again. I was so confused what he was crying over. Nick said he has issues. I don't know what that means exactly. But they were nice enough to introduce themselves and show me around. So I want to be nice to Jeff.

"Do you want to go back up to your room? I don't know how to get there, but I'll walk there with you."

He nodded. I followed him up to his room.

"Do you have Nick's number? He was looking for you. You should text him."

Jeff took his phone out and texted Nick. And a few minutes later, Nick showed up.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

Jeff was buried under the blankets in his bed. So I decided to tell Nick.

"I just sort of found him crying in the bathrooms. I walked him back here, but I don't know what happened."

"Ok. Do you mind if I talk to him privately for a minute?"

"Of course."

I went back to my own room. I'm worried about Jeff though.

 **Jeff POV**

Nick pulled the covers back, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Was it Sebastian again?"

I nodded.

"Jeff, you just need to ignore him."

"He didn't call me names this time. He threatened me..." I said, quietly.

"I don't care what he said. Ignore him. You don't have to do anything for him."

"Ok..."

"I'm getting hungry for lunch. Are you hungry? Or have you lost your appetite?"

"Not hungry."

"Ok. I'm going to grab some lunch with Reagan then. I'll bring you something, ok?"

I nodded.

"Ok. Just text me if you need anything."

I nodded again. And Nick left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Later...**

 **Jeff POV**

Nick finally got back. Reagan had left to go to bed. She likes to go to bed early, I guess. It was about 9:00. And Nick always gets back late on Mondays. He has Warbler practice, and then he has a study group, then dinner, and then he likes to hang out with some friends.

"So what happened earlier?" Nick asked, once he'd come in.

"What do you mean?"

"Reagan told me you wouldn't let her in. So I told her where my spare key was so she could make sure you were ok."

"I didn't want to let her in because I got a black eye."

He looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't see anything, Jeff."

"Reagan covered it with makeup."

"Oh... Well how'd you get a black eye?"

"Sebastian did it..."

"I'm going to kill him."

"No! He'll just make things worse for me! Please just leave the situation alone!"

"Jeff-"

"Leave it alone, Nick!"

"Fine. But if you keep getting hurt, I'm going to do something about it."

I laid down in bed.

"You going to bed already?"

"Yeah... I'm tired."

"Did you hang out with Reagan?"

"Yeah. We did homework and had dinner together. But she likes to go to bed early, so she left a little while ago."

"So it looks like you have another friend besides me then, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well good. I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes I can't be there for you, Jeff. Like today. But Reagan was, so..."

"Nick, why do you always think I need to have someone be there for me? I'm 15. I can take care of myself."

Nick crossed his arms in front of him.

"Oh really? So you can do the homework by yourself?"

I sighed.

"And you can handle your panic attacks?"

"I get the point, please stop. You're just making me feel bad."

"I'm sorry, Jeff. But I think it's good you're friends with her. She's really nice."

"I'm going to bed."

I pulled the covers over my head, wanting to end our conversation.

 **The next day...**

 **Reagan POV**

I'd just gotten changed into my uniform and was in the middle of brushing my teeth when there were knocks on my door. I went to open it with a toothbrush still in my mouth.

It was Jeff, and he looked extremely nervous.

"Come in. Are you ok?"

He sat down on my bed while I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth.

"I washed my face this morning, and the makeup came off, and I was just hoping maybe you could cover it again."

"Yeah. Of course I can."

I grabbed my concealer, and walked over to Jeff. His tie was crooked, so I straightened his tie, and then started applying the concealer to his eye.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. I know it must be a little sore."

I finished covering his eye.

"There. Good as new."

"Thanks."

"Jeff, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why were you so nervous when you came to my door this morning?"

"I just get so embarrassed when I get bruises and stuff."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I need to go get my bag for school and get breakfast. I'll see you in class."

Jeff left, leaving me confused again. I guess Nick was right. He really does have issues...

 **Later...**

 **Jeff POV**

"Please can you stay? You were gone all day yesterday!" I whined.

"Jeff, I have to work on a project with David and Trent for the Warblers. I'm sorry. How about you go hang out with Reagan?"

I never really thought of that...

"I'm sure she's free. Why don't you just go ask her?"

"Can you?"

"Jeff, you're the one that wants to hang out. You ask her. I have to go. I'll see you later."

I walked up to my dorm. I need homework help. And Reagan helped me yesterday, so I know she's smart and can help. I was just nervous about asking her.

I got all the courage I could, and knocked on her door. And she opened it.

"Hey, Jeff."

"Hi, um... I was just wondering if... maybe we could... um... do homework together?"

"Sure. Come in."

 **Reagan POV**

Jeff sat down on my bed, and we started our homework. We were working on math, and Jeff was having a lot of trouble today. He was getting super frustrated, and I didn't know what to do because he just didn't get it.

"Ugh, I'm so dumb!" Jeff shouted.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am! I never understand the homework!"

He started to cry, and I didn't know what to do again.

"Jeff. Don't cry. It's ok. I'll help you until you understand it."

I put my arm around him and gently rubbed his back. His tears made the concealer on his eye look a bit weird. So I took a makeup wipe, and took the concealer off.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Sometimes I just feel so dumb and worthless."

"Jeff, you're not dumb or worthless. You're one of my only friends here."

I offered him a hug, and he took it.

"It's ok, Jeff. Here, why don't we take a little break from it? We can go get a snack from the cafeteria or something."

"Can you cover my eye again, please?"

"Sure."

I covered his eye again, and then we went down to the cafeteria. We each bought a bag of chips, and went to sit down at our usual table.

"Is school always hard for you?"

"Yes..."

"Oh... Does Nick usually help you with homework?"

"Yeah. Every day, usually. Except Mondays. He's always busy on Mondays."

"Have you asked your teachers for help?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Too scary."

"Jeff, they're just teachers. It's their job to help you."

"I don't care. I just don't want to talk to them. I get bad anxiety."

"Oh..."

"Can we go back upstairs? Having unfinished homework is stressing me out. It usually takes me the whole evening to finish it."

"Sure."

We went back up to my room. And I tried teaching it to Jeff again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The next day...**

 **Nick POV**

I wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but I think Reagan was just having an off day.

She was really quiet today, and she wasn't at lunch.

"Jeff, I have to work on something with the Warblers again today. So I can't help you with your homework."

"No! You've been gone every day this week!" Jeff whined.

"Just go ask Reagan."

"She's not even here."

"Yeah, I know. I think maybe she's having an off day or something. I have to go to practice. I'll see you later."

 **Jeff POV**

I walked upstairs to the dorms, and knocked on Reagan's door. She opened it, and I noticed she wasn't in her uniform anymore. She was in leggings and a hoodie, and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"I was just wondering if we could do homework together. Nick's busy," I said, nervously.

"Sure."

I walked in, and sat down on her bed.

"So um... You weren't at lunch today."

"I know."

"Are you mad at us?"

"No. I just needed some time alone."

"Oh... Ok."

We opened our textbooks so we could do our homework.

 **Later...**

 **Jeff POV**

Reagan was weird today. Really weird. She was quieter than normal, and she just didn't seem... like herself...

She taught me the homework quickly, and then I went back to my dorm. She said she wanted to be alone.

I had nothing to do for a few hours. Nick won't be back until later, and I have all my homework done already.

I was getting hungry, and I normally don't go down to the cafeteria alone, but I was so hungry for some reason. So I decided to go down and get dinner.

I got some mac and cheese, and started walking to mine and Nick's usual table.

"Sterling."

I turned around and saw Sebastian. He dumped my tray of food all over me. I felt like crying, but instead, I just ran all the way up to my dorm, and locked the door.

Once I'd locked the door, I let myself cry. I don't like to cry in front of Sebastian.

I took off my uniform and put on some clean pjs. My uniform had mac and cheese all over it.

I was still hungry, but there was no way I was going back downstairs. I just decided to curl up in bed for a while.

 **Later...**

 **Nick POV**

I went up to my dorm, and found Jeff in bed, not doing much.

"Did you hang out with Reagan?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only for a little while. She wanted to be alone..."

"Oh... That's weird..."

"Nick?"

"What?"

"Can you go down to the cafeteria with me?"

"Why?"

"I'm really hungry."

"Didn't you have dinner?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I went down, but Sebastian dumped it all over me."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Nick, no! He'll make it worse for me! I'm not going to tell you what he does if you keep threatening to kill him!"

"Jeff, I don't want him treating you like that."

"I don't care! Just leave the situation alone. Now can you please come down to the cafeteria with me?"

"Yeah."

I walked down with Nick, and I got some more mac and cheese. We sat down at our usual table, and Nick sat with me while I ate. I ate quickly because I was so hungry.

And then we went back upstairs.

"You finished your homework, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. That's what I did with Reagan."

"Ok, good."

I curled up in bed. Nick sat on his bed, and started doing his homework.

"Are you going to bed?" Nick asked.

"No... I'm not tired... But I have nothing to do."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

I nodded. Nick handed me his laptop. I went on Netflix so I could watch something. He lets me watch movies sometimes because I don't have a laptop.

Ever since my parents got a divorce, we've been poor. My mom can't find a steady job, so I don't have a lot of the things most kids my age have, like a laptop.

I curled up in bed with the laptop next to me. And I picked out a movie to watch while Nick did his homework.

 **Later...**

 **Jeff POV**

Nick finished his homework and packed everything up in his backpack.

"Ready for bed, Jeff?"

"My movie isn't over yet," I whined.

"Jeff, it's past midnight. You can finish it tomorrow. Let's go to bed, ok?"

"Fine..."

Nick shut his laptop and put it on our shared dresser. He shut off the lights and got into his own bed.

"Night, Jeff."

"Night, Nick..."


End file.
